Soap
by RightOffPennyLane
Summary: Im tired of being careful, tiptoe, trying to keep the water warm. Let me under your skin, Uh-Oh, there it goes... Ive said to much, its overflowed. Why do I always spill? I feel it coming out my throat... Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap. God, I wish I never spoke. Now Ive gotta' wash my mouth out with soap...
1. I think I just remembered something

So this is based off of a story I read a long time ago on FictionPress, but I cant remember the title anymore :(

Disclaimers are a thing.

x.x.x

Sakura narrowed her brows as she watched her mother from across the table, sipping wine out of a crystal glass. Sakura would be lying if she said she wasn't the spitting image of the woman before her. Both were the same height with the same facial structure and bright pink hair. Atta, however, liked to keeps hers short, always trimmed into a perfectly straight long bob as opposed to Sakura's, whos hair was long and curly.

"So not only am I being forced to live here, but now I'm being forced to change schools, too?" The teen asked, her mother shooting her a glare, unappreciative of the attitude in her daughter's voice. Atta kept a tight smile, trying her best to not lose her composure. She had forgotten just how...forthright Sakura could be.

"You should be happy to finally be out of that dump"

Sakura's jaw dropped.

How dare she? How dare she, this woman whom Sakura can hardly even remember drop in on her like this, take her away from her father, her friends, her life and call it all a dump? What gave her the right? The last time Sakura had seen her mother was 8 years ago, when she was still a young girl. Her father told her that she worked a lot and that's why she was never home. Atta was a litigator and out of the country more often than not which didn't give her a lot of time at home. When Sakura was 8, however, things started getting really bad.

Sometimes, though, life takes you by the throat.

They say that after 48 hours, the chances of finding a missing child drop by half and that by 72 hours, you have to understand that there is a very real chance that you may now be looking for a body.

Sakura, however, was gone for 3 months.

During the time she was gone, things fell apart between Atta and Jun. He began drinking, slowly falling into a depression so bad he wouldn't even get out of bed, while Atta worked with police non stop, trying to get her little girl back.

"Excuse me?" Sakura spat out, rising from her seat. Atta rolled her eyes, wishing that her only daughter wouldn't have inherited her late husband's overdramatic attitude.

"You may feel however you like, but that does not change what has happened and what is happening now. You live here and you will attend school here."

Sakura glared at her mother's strict voice, shooting daggers at the older women. She watched as Atta got up from her chair, leaving it out along with the now empty glass on the table as she left the room, tall heels clicking loudly on the tile floor with each step she took.

Sakura stood in silence as she stared at the glass, wishing she had some kind of super power; the ability to shatter glass with just her thoughts. After a few moments of just stairing at the glass she snarled, grabbing the cool crystal up in a vice grip. Sakura let out an animalistic growl as she hurled the glass across the room, watching with satisfaction as it shattered against the wall.

x.x.x

Sakura slammed the door to her room, throwing herslef onto the silk sheets of her oversized canopy bed, she screamed into the duck feather pillow until her hearts content. After she finished abusing her vocal cords, she huffed, rolling over onto her back and crossing her arms over her chest.

She looked up at the ceiling of the room, still decorated exactly the same as before. The only difference now was the bigger bed and computer in the corner. There were small, green stars and planets glued all over the drop ceiling tiles in her room. She was glad her mother left everything the same.

The room was painted an off white, pearl color with lavender decorations, curtains and bed sheets. It was huge suite with a sitting room, bathroom, balcony and fireplace which she kept roaring at all times. Konaha was cold in the winter, something she had forgotten in her years of living in Suna.

Her eyes narrowed at the thought of Suna and him.

He who shall not be named.

Satan himself.

The red headed devil came to her rescue like something from a fairy tail, taking a tight hold on her heart and never letting it go. She watched, horrified as he ripped it from her bare chest, eating it whole with one bite...

Green eyes met Green in a clash against each other, battling for dominance and acceptance and the very primal need to feel fucking wanted every now and again. She watched as he ripped her very being from herself, holding on to her person so tightly that she had forgotten who she truly was.

At the end of the day, who was Sakura?

Because she wasn't sure anymore.

And just like that, she was his forever.

The crackling of the fireplace drew her from her dark and poetic thoughts. She eyes the dancing flames for a moment, wishing for the freedom to run wild as they did. She sat up slowly, her face puffy and red from anger. Reaching across her bed to the ashtray on her night stand, she grabbed one of the already rolled joints. Bringing it to her lips, she made a small 'come here' motion with her finger and watched as a small ember from the fire levitated from the pile of ash and flew towards her. She breathed in deeply, lighting the weed before the small flame went out.

The only useful thing he ever taught her.

Taking a few fat hits, she decided it was finally time to stop moping around. Looking at her night stand she saw her clock read 8:43 pm. There was still time to get some shopping done and she really needed to clear her head.

Quickly dressing herself in a pair of Michael Kors skinny jeans, a tight white nike hoodie and a pair of plain black vans, she threw her hair into a high pony tail and slipped a few joints into the wallet she was keeping in the pocket of her hoodie.

Grabbing the keys to the shiny, new bmw 325CI Atta recently got as a peace offering, she made her way down the spiral stair case.

x.x.x

The soft, yet ever present vibration in his hand was slowly numbing his entire body; something he was used to.

He watched with little interest as his hands created beautiful, perfect lines. Neji had come in for a touch up on his clan tattoo, something that happened every 8 or so months. He was a good client to work with, quiet and a high pain tolerance.

When Naruto was finally finished and satisfied with his work, he clicked off the gun and sat back in his chair, pulling off the blue latex gloves. Standing up and stretching out his limbs, he let out a loud yawn. Looking at the clock on the wall he grunted softly to himself, looks like he was gonna be late again...

"So you know all the basic shit..." Naruto mumbled, reaching for a bandage and tape to wrap Nejis now bleeding forehead. Neji just nodded, not speaking a word. When Naturo was finished wrapping his friends head, he was greeted with a hundred dollar bill.

He frowned.

"That's to much, Neji" Naruto grunted out, tired from school and work. The Hyuga just rolled his eyes, slipping the bill into the front pocket of Naruto's shirt. "I know you need some help with all the medical bills, besides its not like you havent earned it." Neji was harsh with his statement, refusing to back down.

The blonde just sighed and scratched the back of his head before nodding. "Thanks, Neji. But please tell Hinata to leave my personal business out of the conversation" Neji, who was now standing and putting his coat on resisted the urge to roll his eyes yet again.

"Don't be stupid, Naruto" He spoke as he exited the little shop, the bells on the door ringing as it closed.

X.x.x

Naruto pulled his jacket closer to himself, the harsh wind smacking him in the face, leaving his nose red. It began snowing sometime when he was closing up the shop, he hadn't noticed when. The shop didn't have a back door, making it very inconvenient to get to his car in this weather. The lot which he parked in was actually located behind the allyway that was attached to the back of the shop. He'd always thought the lay out of this part of the city was stupid and made no sense.

When he finally made it through the ally after what felt like years he noticed another car parked next to his. It was a shiny, new bmw. He raised his brows but quickly shrugged it of, pulling the keys to his Chevy out of his pocket to click the unlock button when he heard something. Narrowing his eyes, he fell silent and unmoving as he listened. He heard it again, what sounded like rushed foot steps and trash cans falling. Then, he heard a scream.

Without second thought, Naruto took off in the direction he heard it come from.

What he found made him want to murder someone.

No, not someone, the man holding the knife.

He knew exactly who he wanted to murder.

A man dressed in all black with short, dark hair and dark beady eyes was holding a girl down by her hair, on her knees in the snow with a knife to her throat. Her hoodie had been sliced open and her pants had been pulled down past her ass, revealing her perfectly shaped rear end. He had her in a position that looked like he was about to force her to put his not so nice parts in her mouth, judging by his open jeans.

The man's eyes were now trained on Naruto and he scowled at the blonde, taking a step back in fear. The girl under him yelped at the sudden movement, being pulled down even more causing her bare ass to slip into the snow. Naruto took a step forward, his hands glowing a soft blue color as his chakra began to flair. The man's eyes grew wide with fear as he realized that the blonde before him was a ninja. He looked down at the girl in his grasp and the man in front of him a few times before letting go of her hair and taking off, full speed, away from the two.

Naruto glared and made a hand sign, nodding his head in the direction the man went when a clone of himself appeared. The clone Naruto looked at the now sobbing girl on the ground and shook his head before going after the unknown man, having permission to kill.

The orignal Naturo watched as his clone ran before turning to the small, hurt girl in the snow. She was sobbing and trying to pick herself up. Taking a deep breathe, he mustered up the courage and began taking small, slow steps towards her. It was now that he finally got a good look at the girl. She was small and skinny with long pink hair and big green eyes. She was now standing, leaning against the wall as she pulled her pants back up to their proper position. She was still sobbing, tears falling so fast Naruto was surprised they didn't freeze in this cold.

It was then that Naturo realized how cold she must have been. Without hesitation, he pulled the large bubble coat off himself and placed It on her shoulders as she pushed herself off the wall.

She jumped at the contact, turning on her heal with wide, fearful eyes. The blonde heald his hands up to show her that he meant no harm. But she still took a step back.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Naruto watched as the shock left her system and was replaced by realization. Her eyes grew wide and she began looking frantically for something. Throwing herself on her hands and knees, she began sifting through the small layer of snow that covered the ground.

"What are you looking for?" He asked, taking another step closer. When she didn't flinch, he took another and another until he was right next to her kneeling form.

After a moment or two he watched as her face lit up, signaling she found what she was looking for. She pulled a small, green wallet from the snow. His eyes narrowed with curiosity, surely her money should be the least of her worry right now.

Opening up the wallet, she pulled a perfectly rolled joint from the biggest pocket. Placing it between her lips, she realized she didn't have a lighter. Letting out a deep breathe, she pulled the joint from her mouth and looked at the man standing above her.

"Gotta light?"

x.x.x

The heat in Narutos car was on full blast, the loud sound of the air filling the otherwise silent car. The car was parked still, not yet to be moved. After the strange girl asked him for a lighter, he realized that the only one he had was in his car. He also realized that he was standing in a sleeveless shirt in the snow at night.

He watched as the girl lit the joint with his green bic lighter before handing it back to him. She relaxed into his seat after taking a deep hit, holding it in and passing him the weed. He took it gladly, inhaling a big hit of his own.

"I dont think he was actually going to do anything." She spoke finally, her voice horace from her dry throat and now mouth. He leaned over and reached into the back seat where there was a bottle of water from this morning he hadnt opened. Upon handing her the bottle, she thanked him and then downed half of it without stopping.

Naruto hit the joint again as he watched her chug the water and regain her breathe, waiting for her to explain what she meant.

"Yeah, he works for my ex." She started, taking the joint as he passed it back to her, hitting it twice and handing it back before continuing her story. "Theres no way he would ever let one of his men hurt me like that, it must have been a scare tatic" She mused.

Naruto, who had just realized what was happening, almost had a fucking heart attack. He was currently sitting in a car with Garra's girl. He was smoking a joint with the girl his bosses worst enemy had been searching for the past 2 weeks. Naruto's life had been made hell because of her, Gaara had trashed there city countless times in the past 14 days in his search for the little girl in his passenger seat.

"Sakura" She spoke as she took the weed from him, noticing when he eyes the tattoo on her hand for a moment. "Naruto" was his only response.

"Thank you, Naruto" She spoke softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Naruto's eyes hardened as he looked down at her, the muscles in his arms tightening as he clenched his fist. It was the first time she noticed that he was covered in tattoos. Both of his arms had full sleeves, along with what was visible of his chest. Her eyes stopped on one in particular, however. On his right forearm was the logo for the Leaf Ninjas. Green orbs became wide as plates when she looked up to met his hardened gaze.

"You're Gaara's girl?" He asked, his deep voice rough and angry for the first time since she had met him. Sakura flinched and put her head down, biting her lip before taking a deep breathe. Putting her hand on the door handle, she sat up. "Listen, thanks for saving me but I gotta dip..." She trailed off, opening the car and taking a step out.

Keys in hand, she started her car using the button and pulled off the large bubble coat. Setting it down on the seat she had previously been occupying, she closed the door and made her way around the back of the blacked out Chevy Impala to her BMW.

She gripped the handle to the drivers side door, ready to open the car when she heard the door of the car next to her open. Raising her brow she turned to look at Naruto.

"He's offering 50 thousand dollars for your safe return"

Sakura sighed and slumped a bit, feeling defeated. She had already been scared out of her mind tonight and now this news? Lucky her.

"Is that all?" She scoffed. "That's all Im worth to him?" Her voice was dripping with venom, she was so angry she was seething. Naruto was shocked, to say the least. He had not expected that kind of reaction.

"After everything he put me through and hes only offering 50 fucking thousand dollars?' She was practically screaming, throwing a fit she even kicked the door of her car, leaving a small dent. Naruto rolled his eyes at her childish and bratty behavior.

"No, fuck that" she said in an eerily calm voice a moment later. "Im gonna' fucking kill him" she mumbled, seemingly becoming lost in her own thoughts for a moment before snapping back to reality. Opening up her car door, she sat herself into the drivers seat and put the key in the ignition.

Looking back over to Naruto, she shot him a rather confused look. "Thanks for helping me and uh... not knocking me out and taking me to Gaara when you realized who I was" She spoke awkwardly, giving an equally awkward laugh.

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek, trying to keep all rude comments to himself before he turned on his heal, taking the few short steps back to his own, very warm car.

"Get yourself some protection if you're going to be wandering the streets at night, Baka"

x.x.x

Atta wasn't pleased the following morning.

Not only was there a sizeable dent in her favorite bmw but Sakura had taken the Jeep and left a fill 3 hours early for school. Narrowing her eyes as she stood in the doorway of her daughters personal suite, she only wished her daughter was there now to experince the dirty look in person.

The room was a total mess, clothes and make up thrown about. Hair extensions laying on the floor and the whole room smelled like Daisy by Marc Jacobs and weed. This was what mad Atta the maddest, she repeatedly asked Sakura not to smoke weed in the house, she'd even had a club house with heat, electricity and cable built in the back yard for her because she refused to give up smoking, which Atta still had mixed feelings about to begin with.

Sighing, she stepped passed the threshold of the sitting room and began picking up the thrown about clothes, silently wishing things could go back to the way they used to be.

x.x.x

Sakura parked her car in the very back of the lot, trying her best to remain unseen but failing mrisibally in her brand new car. Looking around the parking lot, she could conclude that many of the students didn't have much money based off of their cars. She was glad that the Jeep was high up and had tinted windows, no one could see her.

She had left for school early when she realized that she couldnt find her favorite lipstick and blush, prompting an unexpected trip to walmart in the 5 am snow. She ended up finishing her hair and make up in the family restroom instead of her car, not wanting to run the risk of being spotted again. When she got home she would have to get her moms car and get a new car, one that Gaara wouldnt know about. Though she wasnt too sure how happy her mother would be with the idea of adding another car to the already full drive way, but its better to be safe than sorry. Atta would understand.

Sakura sighed and brought the joint she had been smoking back to her lips, becoming totally lost in thought as The Red Hot Chili Peppers Under The Bridge played softly over the system, somewhat helping to calm her nerves.

Her phone vibrated and she took a deep breath, almost scared to look at it.

Picking it up from the passenger seat, she pressed the power button on the side and prepared herself for the worst. She sighed with relief when she saw that it was a text from Temari, wishing her a good day at school and to stay safe wherever she was which only served as a reminder to change her phone number.

She didn't reply.

Instead she looked at the time in the top right corner and huffed, it was time to head inside and find her first class. Shed by lying if she said that she wasnt nervous, Sakura was always nervous, high or not and right now she was very, very high which seemed to be helping for now.

Turning the car off she slipped her phone into the pocket on her white, long sleeved uniform shirt. Opening the door to the jeep, she hopped down quickly to not let any smoke out and give herself away breaking the rules on her very first day.

Brushing her short, uniform skirt off she pulled her long hair over her shoulder. Her hair fell much longer today, almost reaching her waist thanks to her extensions. Her make up was done all out, black smokey eyes with red liquid lipstick and a contoured face. She might as well make a good first impression.

It seemed like it took forever to reach the door in the cold, the thigh high uniform socks doing nothing to help with the wind chill. Once she was inside and made it through a few crowds of people, she ducked off into a corner and pulled a blue folder out of her bag. It read 'NEW STUDENT FILE: HARUNO S." In red sharpie, inside was her class schedule, textbook list, gym uniform order forms, a map of the school and her locker number and combo. Searching for the paper with her locker number, she realized that it was on the 4th floor and sighed, making her way towards the stairs trying her best to remain unseen in the crowd.

x.x.x

Naruto watched with a scowl on his face as Gaaras girl walked up to the locker right across from his, opening it up and putting her books inside. She was dressed in the schools uniform, a white long sleeve button down with a small plad skirt and socks. However she seemed to go for the thigh high socks, not a very popular choice but a good one for her, they made her legs look ridiculous he noticed.

He watched as she pulled the blue folder out of her bag and close her locker back, studying some of the papers inside she stood in silence with her back to her locker, looking up to scan the area every few seconds. This made Naruto feel a bit better, she at least paid attention to her surroundings.

He listened as the bell rang for first period and the halls began to thin, he watched as she made sure the hall was nearly empty before she even thought about making a move and she still, somehow, had yet to see him. Or maybe she didn't recognize him?

Crossing his arms over his chest, he watched as her eyes scanned the hall yet again, finally landing on his own ocean blue. There were only a few stragglers left in the hall at this point and the second bell was about to ring, making all students not in class late.

She opened her mouth to say something but decided against it after a moment, settling for a silent nod in his direction. She turned to walk away but was stopped by his rough voice.

"He's coming for you, don't think for a second that anyone here will save you"

She turned to look back at him from over her shoulder, her hair hiding most of her face except for her eyes. She blinked twice in thought before fully turning. She stared at him for a moment before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, chewing roughly on it for a few seconds before it seemed like she made up her mind about something.

"Come on, were skiping today" She spoke, already back at her locker, putting in the combination to open it up. He raised his brows as she slipped one shoulder through her back pack strap. Pulling the keys out of the side pocket of her all blue Jansport she notioned towards the stairs. "Come on" She urged "Ill buy you lunch and smoke you out the whole time"

Naruto rolled his eyes and pulled his phone from his pocket, nodding once. "Fine, but your driving" He growled out after a moment.

x.x.x

The ride to the mall was silent except for Alice in Chains on the jeeps system and the sound of coughing. Naruto had insisted on rolling a blunt and she had let him, it had been a while since she had smoked something besides a normal joint. The blueberry swisher tasted good but sometimes made her go into a small coughing fit, which Naruto would grin at.

"Why the mall?" He finally asked when they pulled into the parking lot, hitting the blunt again and passing it to her.

"I need a few school books and uniform shirts." She shrugged her shoulders as she spoke, taking the weed from his grasp as she found a good spot not to far from the door. There was still about a third of the blunt left, so they decided to finish it in silence before making their way into the building.

The mall was warm and not surprisingly packed even for the early morning hour, it was the holidays after all. They walked together in a calm, stoned silence. Stopping every now and then to look in windows at Sakuras request or to get free samples. It wasn't until they were in Boarders with a large coffee in hand that Naturo finally decided to ask her why he was invited to join.

"Why am I here, Sakura" He gruffed out, his rough voice a rash contrast to the otherwise silent textbook section. Her eyes went wide for a moment and her lips tightened before she looked up at him from her crouched position on the floor, standing to her full height (which was only 5'1) she gave him the bravest look she could muster and he could tell it was fake.

"You're a ninja, right?" She asked quietly, taking a step closer to him and looking around, making sure their conversation would remain private. He narrowd his eyes, not sure where she was going with this but nodded anyway.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before opening them again with a fierce look.

"I want to pay you to be my bodyguard"

He almost spit out his coffee.

"Excuse me?!" He asked in dispebief, taking a step back from her. There was no way he could put himself at risk on a random chick, he had to much at home to worry about.

Sakura looked hopeful, watching him with big, green eyes. He glared at her.

"No, sorry" was his only response before he turned to walk away from her, pulling his phone out of his pocket to call Kiba to pick him up. Sakura remained still for a moment, dumbstruck. She hadnt been used to being told 'no'. After recovering, she quickly followed after him.

She caught Naruto at the escalators, on his phone.

"A thousand dollars a day" She spoke loudly behind him, causing him to stop the conversation with whoever he was on the other line with. He eyed her from over his shoulder and after a moment, told the person he was on the phone with that he would call back and hung up, turning to face her.

"Im listening" He spoke, taking a drink from his coffee, waiting for her to go on.

She gave him another hopeful look and he found himself not minding it as much this time.

"A thousand dollars a day but you have to come whenever I call. He can be anywhere at any time" She made her way in front of him, only a few feet away now. The two had moved out of the way of traffic to keep people from listening to their conversation.

"And how do you know you wouldnt just be wasting your money? What makes you think I could protect you?" He asked, giving her a questioning look. She sighed and looked down at her cup before meeting his eyes.

"Gaara's a carrier, also" She started "I wasn't sure if you knew or not..."

Naruto almost dropped his cup, she could tell? He gave her a distraught look and she found it hard not to giggle.

"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone" She whispered, taking a sip of her coffee. "But when we were together he taught me how to be able to sense carriers, call it a 6th sense" She smiled up at the blonde who glared back down at her.

"How can I believe you?" He asked.

She laughed out loud at this, trying her best to keep at bay she placed a hand over her mouth. Naturo rolled his eyes and growled at her. She fanned her hand at her pink face, calming herself down.

"Sorry about that, but I think a little girl who cant even fight off a lackie should be the least of your worries" Naruto rolled his eyes for what felt like the 100th time sense he had met the girl.

He thought about it for a moment, he really could use the money...

"A full weeks pay up front"

Sakuras jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?!" She exclaimed, shocked that he would make such a... confident request.

"You heard me" Was all he came back with, finishing off his coffee before tossing it in the trash can not to far on his left.

"Fine" She growled out, crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes at him.

"Okay good, now lets go to my house so I can get my things" He spoke, turning away from her and heading toward the exit closest to where they parked.

"Your things?" She called after him, jogging for a moment to catch up to his fast pace.

"Yes my things, Ill be staying with you for a while"

She stopped in her tracks. Her face was red and her eyes were wide, both her hands covering her mouth. He turned to look at her and couldn't help the hardy laugh that escaped her lips, she just looked so funny like that.

"Its not what you think, Gaara is a savage and I wouldn't put sending men to your home past him" He spoke seriously, quickly changing the mood.

Sakura nodded and put her head down.

Maybe she should have just stayed with him...

"Okay, so well get my things then head back to my car and get to your house. I want to see what ill be working with"

x.x.x

The steam from the shower filled the oversize bathroom before she was even undressed, covering the whole room in a light fog that was slowly making it easier for her to breathe.

Naruto had moved into her sitting room, much to the displeasure of Atta who wanted him in the guest room but that was on the other side of the house, closer to her own room seeing as how Sakura had the whole west wing of the house to herself.

She stripped her clothes off, tossing the uniform into a messy pile on the cold tile floor, eger to get under the warm water. She had thought about taking a bath but she was sure Naruto was wanting some bathroom time aswell.

The two had finally finished turning her sitting room into his bedroom by 6pm, it only took them 8 hours to get everything together. Cameras in her room, bathroom, balcony and the hallways of her wing. Naruto had also insisted in taking the door off that separated the sitting room from her bedroom, which she eventually caved on, and put up a sheet for what little privacy she was trying to keep.

Sakura sighed as the steaming hot water beat down on her skin, relieving her stress and relaxing her muscles. She washed her body and hair before shaving. After she was finished she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower stall, reaching for her fluffy white towel. Wrapping herself up she sighed and opened the door, letting all the steam out. Her room was warm from the fire and made her smile softly.

She heart a soft bump through the sitting room door and pursed her lips, starting to regret her decision to let Naruto stay. Sure, she needed protection but wasnt this a little much? She wasn't sure.

Rolling her eyes at her own thoughts, she shed her towel, letting her naked body dry in the warm air. She combed her hair with her fingers and walked around her bed to the nightstand, reaching in the ashtray she pulled a half smoked joint and used her chakra to pull a flame from the fire to light her joint. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, enjoying the sound of the crackling fire.

It wasnt long before the joint was gone and she was high, giggling and in a much better mood. She pulled a matching lace cami and thong from her wardrobe and dressed herself before crawling under the covers, making herself comfortable and falling into a peaceful slumber.

X

Naruto stared at his laptop, hands crossed In front of his chin as he examined the still frame in front of him with full concentration, memorizing every pixel.

At first he wasn't sure if he should even watch this part of the tapes, he should have just skipped right past them and deleted them after. But when else would he get a chance like this? Sakura was beautiful and had the best body he had ever seen, even better than Hinatas and that was saying something. Sakura stood at 5'0 and weighed about 140, with perfectly shaped thighs, an hour glass figure with D cups and an ass that would but Beyonce to shame. Along with her long, pink hair and eyes that could make a person melt, he totally understood why Gaara was going all out trying to find her.

But her attitude killed her looks.

She was a spoiled, entitled brat with just enough money to get away with saying and doing whatever she wanted. The kind of girl who was pretty and knew she was pretty and that she could use that against people.

The kind of girl his mother warned him about.

And yet here he was, staring at a frame of her naked, dripping wet body. The photo was beautiful, actually. Like a painting that should be hanging in a gallery somewhere in NewYork or Paris. She was standing right in front of the camera with the fire roaring behind her, causing harsh shadows. She was standing with her legs crossed and her left hip pushed out. One hand was combing through her hair while the other was holding the joint to her mouth, she had just finished taking a hit and the joint was just a few ceminiters away from her lips. There was a perfectly white cloud of smoke rolling out of her mouth with a thin stream from the joint floating straight up into the air.

He took a breath and blinked slowly, shaking his head at himself.

He had just met the girl, for fucks sake.

Looking back up at the laptop screen he cursed loudly and slammed it closed.

Something about Sakura had struck a cord with him the first time he met her, they way she reacted after he saved her, like it hadnt even happened. She didn't freak out or cry, she just... smoked. He found that odd, that would have been a traumatizing situation for most but she went to school the next day like nothing happened. She was almost raped and just fucking shrugged it off. That's not normal.

But what about Gaara? He had met the sadistic redhead a few times before for business but even then their encounters were limited to a few words and that was it. He had always heard about Gaaras mysterious girl, though. They said she was like an angel and that she was cursed to be stuck with the demon Gaara for the rest of her days. However he'd never heard of any type of mistreatment, in fact he heard the exact opposite. He had heard nothing but good things, that he would shower her with gifts and send her on expensive vacations.

But then again money can't buy love. You cant force something if its just not right, no matter how many hundred dollar bills you throw at it.

So Naruto sat in the dark staring up at the ceiling, the fireplace in his room was a dull flame, just enough to crackle quietly and provide some heat. He eyed the flames as they danced and let himself drift off into a lazy slumber.

X


	2. I think I left the faucet running

It was like slow motion, a scene from a movie.

The kind of moments his mother told him about when he was still very little.

Light seafoam eyes followed the girl through the hallway, eyeing every inch of her body. She was perfect, everything he'd ever imagined the perfect women to be. Leaning against his locker, he was talking to his sister about a deal with the Uchicha brothers when he caught the scent. It was fucking intoxicating and quite literally took his breath away.

Vanella and cherrys.

Mmmmm...

Her long, curly, pink hair bounced with every step she took. Her small uniform skirt swaying against the black thigh high socks she wore. There was a small 'click' sound with every step she took from the small black heals she was wearing.

She walked by with swaying hips and caught Gaaras eyes for a moment, giving him her own stare as she passed, turning her head to keep his gaze for a moment before turning her head back to watch her step.

"Gaara?" Temari asked, looking back and forth between the colorful new student and her awestruck little brother. She was at a total loss as to why he was acting so strange. Sure, with the demon he carried, there were times when he would act a bit 'different' around certain women, more specifically women who were ovulating, but this was strange.

"I want to know everything about her by the end of the day" Was the only response she got before her brother turned and walked away. She raised a brow and sighed, sometimes Gaara was just too much.

XXX

"You don't look like a demon"

"Excuse me?"

Gaara was totally taken aback, never before had someone ever confronted him in such a blunt and careless way. Looking at the pink haired beauty from this morning, he was at a loss.

For the first time in his life, Gaara was stumped.

He had been sitting alone in the Library, waiting on Itachi when the small girl opened the doors and waltzed right up to him. She slammed her hands onto the table and gave him a rather determined look, her face merely inches from his, as if she were looking hard for something.

After a moment, she huffed and retreated, crossing her arms over her chest. Turning her back to him, she kept up with her childish antics and glared at a small group of students crowding the entrance to the library, watching Sakura as she approached Gaara, who was starting to catch on.

"Those guys over there" She said, pointing to the group who gasped and scattered as she turned to look back at Gaara. "Said that you're a demon or something, but you look pretty normal to me so fuck those guys they're dumb anyway" She came to that conclusion as if it were perfect logic, as if stating something simple.

The sky is blue.

The grass is green.

I cant see the demon that's slowly eating you alive from the inside out.

It was almost poetic.

How sweet.

Gaara smirked and pulled the chair next to him out, pointing to it for her to sit In. She looked at it for a moment, as if debating in her head about rather or not it was a good idea.

Slowly, she took the seat.

Gaara smirked again, giving her a small look from the corner of his eye before returning to his book.

XXX

Gaara watched as she danced with her friends, the way her hips swayed to the music. There was something about the bounce of her hair when she moved and the way the corner of her lips twitched upward when her favorite song began playing.

He couldn't help it, he was hooked.

The way she walked, the smell of her hair, the fire in her eyes.

Though he couldn't say he approved he her appearance tonight, but that was something he could learn to deal with.

As long as no one tries to touch whats ours...

She was wearing a pair of high waisted skin tight black shorts with 2 silver buttons instead of a zipper with a plain white cropped top and black converse. There were quite a few random colored chokers on her neck and a bunch of different colored thin jelly bracelets on her wrists. Her long curly hair was down and wild, just adding to her appeal. She was also covered from head to toe In different colored paint, with glow sticks in each hand.

He didn't expect her to show up here, he didn't think she knew about the party or even that she partied to begin with. She seemed so innocent but to some degree, he wasn't surprised. He'd gotten to know her quite a bit from school and there was something about her that seemed off.

He was pretty sure he figured it out when he watched her stop dancing for a moment to pull a baggie out of her bra. Opening up the small zip lock bag he smirked when she dipped a long finger nail in, picking up some of the white powder and snorting it before doing another one right after that. As she looked up she saw him from across the room, sitting on a couch in the VIP section. There eyes locked for a few moments, though it seemed like years to her. She blinked a few times to make sure it was real and bit her lip softly before putting the baggie away and heading towards the back door that lead to the ally behind the building.

It took less than a minute for Gaara to reach the door, closing it quietly behind him. He looked out and was confused for a moment before he felt her presence. She was hiding.

But why?

Kitten wants to play...

Gaara smirked and let his monstrous chakra flare to the point of almost scaring her. There was a small 'thud' and then he could hear her breathe behind him.

Turning around slowly, his chakra still flowing from him in a very dominant way, he looked down at the short girl. Without her heels she was much shorter, about 5'1 and he liked it.

He took a step closer to see what she would do and smirked when didn't move. She was holding her ground, huh? Gaara gave her a playful look, catching her eyes in a possessive gaze.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, chewing nervously. It was all getting to be way to much for her to handle. The chakra flares she could handle, but his eyes, too?

She was so high it was hard to stand straight and she was about to lose her own game.

She must have really been lost in thought because the next thing she knew, Gaara was right in front of her. She bit down on her lip harder, keeping her eyes trained on his.

Gaara, who was having quite a bit of fun playing with the girl, flared his chakra again and smirked at her reaction. Her eyes grew wide and and she gasped before pulling her eyes away from his, suddenly determined to look anywhere else. It was strange, the way she reacted, he mused. Most would run, petrified of the raw power of a demon but no. She stayed and even watched, for whatever reason, that resonated with Gaara. She could withstand his chakra, but why? He found that he asked himself many questions when in her presence, he had yet to decide of this was a good thing or not.

Sakura, who was having a hard time handling all this, was really trying her best to keep calm and not just melt into a puddle on the floor. His chakra was different somehow, it didn't scare her at all. In fact, it drew her in. With every flare she wasnted to get closer and closer, curious as to why this was. So when she took a step forward, she wasn't surprised to see the shock in his eyes. She smirked and took another step and another until he was just a breath away. The loud electronic music could still be heard through the thick walls of the club, the bass still riddling her skin with goosebumps. Or perhaps those were now his fault?

She wasn't sure.

He watched her through dazed eyes, trying to predict her movements but failed every time. That was something he was beginning to grow tired of very quickly, she was so unpredictable. But maybe that was why he liked her to begin with, the compelling force that constantly kept his attention.

In Sakuras own mind, it was all happening so slow.

Sliding her arms up his body to rest on his shoulders, her hands behind his head, fingers gently playing with his hair. His own hands came to rest on her hips, pulling the hem line of her shirt slightly up so his cool fingers could dance across her smooth skin.

She shivered.

Gazing back up at him through half lidded eyes, she gave him a lazy smile that he didn't return. Instead he squeezed her hips softly and leaned into her, his lips resting softly on hers for a moment before he pulled back again.

It was the spark that sobered the young girl up.

The sudden explosion of fireworks in her head and chest.

She blinked furiously, trying her best to regain that fire but couldn't. She pouted, visibly annoyed. The feeling of him, everything about him, made her feel so fucking alive.

So fucking high.

She needed more.

Licking her lips she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth yet again, chewing harder this time as she debated In her head. What did she really want?

Gaara watched as her perfectly straight and white teeth bit into her fleshly, peach colored bottom lip. He could smell the sweet scent of her strawberry tooth paste and hear the blood rushing through her veins. It was becoming harder and harder to control himself, something he didn't notice until he realized that there was still demonic chakra pouring from his body.

For some reason, and he's still not sure why, but knowing that Sakura withstood his chakra enough to be physically touched by him is what actually made him lose control.

Sakura yelped as her body collided with the brick wall behind her, her head bouncing lightly off the hard surface. She groaned softly but was quickly silenced by a pair of warm, determined lips. She was resistend for a moment, more focused on her throbbing head, pushing him off slightly, he growled animalistically. Rolling her eyes at his antics, she quietly whined, making small whimpering sounds as she rubbed the back of her head, checking for blood.

Gaara, who had realized that he hurt the much smaller girl, looked down at her with soft eyes. He felt bad for hurting her, which was something he was not used to. Not quite sure how to feel about this unusual emotion, he pulled her hands away from her head.

Sakura looked up at Gaara with curious eyes, what was he doing?

Slowly, pulling her hands away from her head he lowered them to her sides and let his own run through her smooth, curly hair. Sakura, who loved having her hair played with smiled and leaned against his chest.

Gaara looked down at the pinkette in his arms and sighed, he had a feeling this was something she was going to make him do rather often now.

After what seemed like hours of having her in his arms, Gaara was starting to get a bit chilly.

Slowly pulling away from her, much to her dismay and a small fit, he looked down at the gold watch on his wrist and narrowed his eyes.

"Come on, lets get you home." He told her, his voice much quieter and softer than it normally was.

She nodded slowly and took the hand he was holding out to her, following him out of the back ally and around the front of the building to a small parking lot off to the side. Pulling a key from his back pocket, he unlocked the door to his new Mustang 5.0 and opened the passenger side for her.

Sakura, who was still a little high, was surprised at the little act of chivalry and gave him a very sweet and very genuine smile for the small, thoughtful action. Gaara, of course, did not smile back but instead ran a hand across her back as she slid into the seat before closing the door behind her and making his way around the car and  
sitting in the passenger seat, he closed his own door and started the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

"Where do you live?" He asked, glancing over at her at a red light and took a deep breath. She was totally passed out against the window. It took some will power not to smirk at the sight, she was rather cute.

Deciding to take her back to his apartment for the night, he pulled a joint out from the ash tray in his cup holder and lit it, taking a deep hit to keep it lit. It took the entire ride home to finish the joint off, throwing it out the window as he pulled up to the gate to enter the complex.

Scanning the sticker on his wind sheild, the gate opened up as Sakura began to stir. Looking over at the waking girl in his passenger seat, Gaara took a moment to  
really examine her up close.

Now that her make up was coming off from sweat and sleeping, he could see that she had a face full of freckles and a small scar on the right side of her top lip. Her eyebrows were perfectly arched and her nose was straight. Her hair, which was really just a mess at this point, smelled like Vanilla and it was driving him mad.

Her eyes opened slowly and her breaths began to quicken again as she regained full concioinious.

"Where are we...?" She asked, her voice hardly above a whisper. She sounded fairly tired, however she was able to sleep for a good half an hour while he drove back to  
his apartment, so he wasn't surprised.

"Were at my place, you fell asleep before telling me where you live" He spoke gently, not wanting to alarm her as she was slowly piecing together the universe again. Pulling into a parking spot, he turned the car off and pulled the key from the ignition.

Stepping out of the car he circled around to the passenger side and opened her door for her, waiting for her to get out. Instead he was created with a whining noise and two small arms reaching out as a voice cried "carry me"

Gaara actually rolled his eyes this time.

Bending over, he scooped the small girl up into his arms and used his hips to close the door behind her. Cradling her against his chest, he made his way up the steps to his door where he had to put her down so he could unlock it, which earned a whine from Sakura.

He was beginning to realize how much of a cry baby she was.

Opening up the door, he stepped aside so she could enter first, closing the door back behind them and locking it again.

XXX

Okay so that's where Im gonna have to end this one lol it got super out of hand and towards the end I got SUPERRRR stoned and just went on a tangent.

So let me stop and take a moment to explain something now because unless you've been paying really good attention, you wont notice it.

Sakura is completely aware of and totally fearless of the jinchuuriki, something which will be explained a bit later on when we dig deeper into her past and where she was those few months she was gone along with who took her and what they did with her.

And I want to give a heads up now, its nothing crazy like she was being held in a basement being raped and tortured, in fact it was the EXACT opposite.

I am also going to delve into Naturos past and why he needs the job so bad and just what the 'medical' secrets Hinata was telling Neji about.

I am, however, currently trying to create my own original piece so I cant promise how often Ill be able to update this, its mostly just a stoned creation. Im doing this experiment where I get as high as I can and just write, I usually end up editing and revising the next day or sometimes not at all. And just incase I haven't already said it, this is a mostly unedited story told in bits and pieces.


End file.
